Of Valiance and Justice
by Contrary-Miss-Mary
Summary: 30 One-shots following the daily lives of Edmund and Lucy Pevensie. Mostly takes place before VotDT. Incest Free.
1. 22-Rhythm

"No."

Lucy's face fell instantly as the word slid from his lips. After all of the time she'd spent getting ready, to be shot down so quickly and simply was more than she could bear. She had even curled her hair, for goodness' sake.

"But, Edmund!" She cried, in a feeble attempt to convince her brother to change his mind.

"I'm not going out with you tonight," He said gruffly, slumping back into his chair. " Under any circumstances. Besides, you're too little to go to a dance hall."

Lucy scooted her chair closer to his, quickly noting,"I'm only a few years younger than you are, and besides, I've been with Susan a few times. " After another look at his disapproving face she heaved a sad sigh, and desperately clutched his hand in hers.

"Oh, please will you come? I promise it'll be great fun!" she insisted, eyes glistening with hope.

"Didn't you hear what I said? It's not happening," Edmund said flatly, not a muscle in his face budging.

"Oh, alright," Lucy sighed, once more, gently releasing her grip on his hand. She continued to look at him, though, a playful shine brightening her eyes. "It's a shame you don't want to go. You were such a fine dancer in Narnia."

A smile creeped onto Edmunds face, slowly perking up both corners of his lips. "I'm sure I wasn't. I had no rhythm whatsoever. All I could do was watch you whirl around while I kept stepping on my poor partner's toes." The pair couldn't help but burst out in laughter at the memory of Edmund having to buy a new pair of slippers to replaced the ruined ones of nearly every woman he danced with.

After their snickers had subsided, Lucy spoke up again, although her eyes were somewhat glazed over and unfocused, as though she was trying to remember an image from a partially forgotten dream.

"It's funny. You never seemed as bad as everyone made you out to be when you danced with me."

Edmund was quick to scoff at her statement, but his slim cheeks flushed red just as quickly.

"That's because you didn't give me any time to mess up. As soon as I started thinking, you were off again, taking the lead."

Lucy shrugged sheepishly. She'd never really thought about there being a leading when it came to dancing. In her eyes, when two people danced together, they became of one mind, stepping together in time.

She sighed happily, quite pleased with her very silly, and very Narnian memories.

"Dancing really was such fun back then," she smiled, brushing a fleck of lint off her skirt.

"Yeah," Edmund agreed, dreamily gazing up at the celing. "I suppose it was."

"You know," She began slowly, turning to face him once more. "It still can be fun..."

Edmund didn't say a word for a while, but simply closed his eyes and sighed. It would appear to others that he was finished talking about the subject, but Lucy knew Edmund, and she knew what that face meant.

He suddenly hoisted himself up from his chair, and with another sigh, this one much more teasing than before, answered,"Let me get my coat."

* * *

**A/N Okay, one down, 39 too go! Hope you enjoyed! Up next (probably) is either obvious or powder. **

**Review and like please :)**


	2. 21-Obvious

Lucy couldn't sleep that night. All she could think about was Susan's letter. She'd only been in America for a month, and two boys had already declared they fancied her. With her luck, she'd probably be engaged by the end of the week.

No one had ever confessed love to Lucy. In fact, she didn't think she'd ever seen a boy even give her a second glance. Well, some of the princes of Narnia had, but she wasn't interested back then, so it didn't count. And Caspian was so obviously infatuated with Susan that he was a lost cause.

In her mind, comparing a slender, graceful Susan to a mousey-haired, freckle-faced Lucy was like setting a regal swan next to an ugly duckling.

Lucy fidgeted in her bed, before throwing off her sheets in exasperation. She needed to get out, to talk to someone, anyone, about how she felt. She didn't want to disturb her aunt and uncle, and didn't care to have a heartfelt conversation with Eustace. But Edmund, on the other hand... He might be perfect.

Lucy slid out of bed and slipped on her bathrobe. She shivered as her feet touched the cool hardwood flooring of her room.

She'd have to be very careful. Edmund had to share a room with their younger cousin, and waking Eustace was worse than disrupting a sleeping dragon. But if she was quick and quiet, she'd hopefully manage alright.

She creeped around the hall to the boys' room and snuck in, careful not to to step on any creaking boards. She finally lowered herself to a kneel beside Edmund's cot. It was funny to see him sleeping, his face so blissfully calm, as though nothing could possibly bother him. It was quite funny indeed.

"Edmund," she whispered nudging his shoulder with her hand.

Her brother didn't respond, but simply turned in his sheets

and grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like a "No...".

"Ed, wake up," she tried again, shoving him a bit harder and speaking with a firmer voice.

She was successful that time. Edmund's eyes slowly fluttered open, and lethargically looked over to where Lucy sat.

"What do you want, Lucy?" he yawned, still not quite awake.

She looked down at her thumbs, and softly replied, "I was just wondering..."

He groaned and covered his face with the blanket, muttering,"Can't you wonder a little bit later?"

She gingerly pulled his sheets back down, and poked his cheek.

"It'll only take a second," she pleaded in a hushed voice.

"Fine," he said with a grumble. " What is it?"

"Am I... do you think I'm as beautiful as Susan?" As soon as the words left her mouth she realized how silly they must seem. In the darkness of the night she hoped her brother hadn't seen how horribly red her cheeks had flushed in shame.

Edmund just stared at her, an eyebrow raises in disbelief. "C'mon now Lucy, did you really wake me

up so early to ask me such a stupid question?"

Although Lucy realized her question wasn't the best, she hadn't expected him to come out with his opinion quite so honestly, or, frankly, so rudely.

"It's not stupid, Ed," she snapped defensively. "This actually rather important to me."

He settled back down on his bed, with a yawn, nonchalantly muttering,

"You shouldn't ask questions when the answer is so obvious."

Obvious? How could the answer to something Lucy had been mulling over for a week come so simply to Edmund? She waited patiently for him to elaborate.

"Susan's beautiful in a Susan kind of way, and you're beautiful in a Lucy kind of way. And in my opinion, one Lucy is worth over a million other girls, even Susans." He said this plainly and easily, like nothing in the world could be more simple.

Lucy made a move to speak, but before she could utter a word, her brother mumbled, "I gave you an answer. Go to bed." He quickly drifted back off into a state of deep sleep.

She tapped him on the shoulder as she had before, but this time, she couldn't shake him awake. With a pleased smile, she began to head for the door, before silently returning to quickly peck his cheek.

"Good night Ed," she whispered. "And thank you."

* * *

When she spoke with him that afternoon, he seemed to have no recolation of their conversation from the early morning. As much as Lucy was disappointed, she could hardly say she was surprised. Leave it to Edmund to remember every halfway clever thing, but forget when he said something that was actually important.

But as he brushed past her to grab the hot cereal from the cupboard, she could have sworn she heard him whisper, "You're welcome."

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review my little chickpeas! Constructive criticism and nice words are most appreciated! **


	3. 17-Lullaby

Lucy looked like she was dying. It was a frightening thought, and Edmund tried to push it away as soon as it came to his head, but it wouldn't leave him.

He hated to see her like this. Her hands were chilled and clammy to the touch, and her skin was so terribly wan. Nothing like the colorful ruddy-cheeked girl he was so used to seeing.

She'd been sick for almost week now. He wasn't even very sure what she had, but whatever it was, it was taking a toll on her body. She hadn't left the bed in days. And wasn't able to eat. But her sleep patterns were the worst. the first few days she hadn't slept at all, and was overcome with delirium, hardly speaking at all. But now, she couldn't even wake up, and when she did, seemed to be in such a state of pain that Edmund wondered if it would be better to just let her sleep.

He inched closer to her bedside, brushing back her bangs to feel her forehead. She was burning up, and he winced as he quickly drew his hand back. Poor Lucy. She was so feverish, yet he could see her shivering in her sleep. Yet her breaths were so shallow that he felt the need to constantly check her wrist to assure himself that she was still breathing at all.

If only Peter and Susan were here, or his Parents. As much as he wanted to believe he could protect his little sister, the truth was, sometimes he just didn't know what to do. If Lucy didn't get better, if she... No, she's get better. She just had to.

"C'mon Lu," he said as he softly nudged her shoulder with his thumb, "Get up now, okay. We have things to do. We have to get the groceries, remember?" He breathed with a shaking voice, biting back tears. He wouldn't cry. He couldn't. He was stronger than that. And if Lucy could stay strong, he could too.

But it cut him like knife, seeing her so horribly pale, so horribly still.

He tried to think, what did his mother do when he was sick? How could he help?

He suddenly remembered a time when he was much younger, and had a awful case of the flu, and his Mum had sat next to him as he drifted to sleep, singing a soft lullaby in her clear voice.

Edmund could barely hold a tune, and the only lullaby he could remember was one that Lucy had been charmed with as a child in Narnia, but it was better than nothing.

He took a deep breath and smoothed her chestnut locks with gentle finger, before leaning in and singing to her in the softest voice he could manage.

_"Oh fair, sweet child,_

_ so dear and mild,_

_By Aslan I've blessed._

_For other girls are fair and sweet,_

_But you, dear, are the best._

_So sleep in peace, _

_and when you wake,_

_I pray you're still the same._

_I pray upon the sun and stars _

_and Aslan's golden mane. "_

Edmund felt a wave of emotion overcome him, and a couldn't help but let a few silent tears fall onto Lucy's pillow.

"Poor Lucy. I think I'd be sick too if I had to listen to you sing," he heard a whiny voice murmur from the doorway. Edmund whipped his head around, locking eyes with his cousin Eustace. The younger boy's look of disdain turned to one of regret when he saw Edmund hastily wipe the remains of fat tears from his cheeks.

"Oh," Eustace exclaimed nervously taking a step back. "I didn't realize-"

"You just don't know when to stop, do you?" Edmund hissed at the fearful looking boy.

"Well, Mother told me to tell you that you have to leave Lucy for now while the physician takes a look at her," he rushed, desperate to get out of the room as soon as possible. "So goodbye!" he made a dash for the door. Edmund glared as he watched him go, furious that he would have the nerve to talk to him so casually, when Lucy was in such a state.

He sighed as he got up, and with one last solemn glance at his sister, headed back to his room to brood.

* * *

After the meeting with the physician, who diagnosed her with something moderate, but not fatal, Lucy started to get better. So much better that by the next Friday, she had the strength to finally go out grocery shopping with Edmund. As they walked to find the produce, Edmund heard her humming something under her breath, quiet and sweet and mysteriously familiar.

"What's that?" he said smiling softly as he walked behind her.

Lucy shrugged then flashed him a bright smile. "Just a Narnian lullaby I've had stuck in my head. I don't know why, but whenever I hear it I feel very safe."

Edmund's eyes widened at that, but so did his smile. Safe, huh? But he didn't tell her what he had done. In fact, he only nodded and said one thing.

"Imagine that."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that wasn't as light as the others, I'll probably make an über-fluffy one next time to make up for it. :3**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are very appreciated!**


	4. 15-Hands

The first time Lucy was ten years old, she convinced Edmund to help her make up a secret handshake. Of course it was a silly idea, and she highly doubted he would say yes, but to her surprise, he did.

She wanted it to be long and intricate, and although he knew it would be utterly stupid, Edmund agreed. So, every morning, in the early hours before anyone else had woken up, the two siblings snuck out of their rooms and headed to a spare room that Ed had found in the castle.

The handshake itself was a silly, badly done thing, and neither child remembered it come the next month. But both remembered learning it, and really, when is a secret handshake ever just a handshake? Never. But it's always a secret, and it's always a symbol.

For Lucy, it stood for just that, a secret. She'd had secrets with Susan and Peter, and she was sure they'd had secrets without her, but the only time she'd ever trusted a secret with Edmund, he'd made fun of her for it. But now he was different, and she was too, and she was ready to try again, even if it was only with baby steps.

For Edmund though, it was much more than just that. For him it was childhood. He'd never really liked the idea of being a kid. Kids never got to do nearly as much as grown ups did, and then the adults always treated them like they knew nothing. But adults weren't the only ones to suffer from reality. Kids still had to hide when firey bombs rained from the sky, and kids still had to face the terrible idea that when someone left for the war, they might never come back. And even though parents hated to send their children away from them, it was still the children who had to be shipped to a new place with no friends and no sense of belonging.

So, he had decided at an age much to young that he would be an adult, and all children were inferior. And to him, Lucy had been the worst of all, with her stuffed toys, and her faith in everyone, and her fantasies about magical places.

But in the end, it had been Lucy who had taught him that the only way to grow up was to embrace the fact that you weren't quite an adult yet. And to him, that realization was worth all the hugs and silly handshakes in the world.

* * *

**A/N: I said the first time she was ten because this takes place at the beginning of the Golden Age. ;)**

**Read and Review for more chapters!**


End file.
